futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Earth
Earth is a planet located in the western spiral of the Milky Way Galaxy, is the homeworld of the human race as well as many other non-native sapient species, and is the main planet featured in Futurama. Government Earth is governed by a democratic-republican system inherited from the United States of America, presumably when the USA united the planet (probably through military conquest). Invasions and Takeovers Throughout it's history Earth has been invaded on several occasions, the following is some of the known invasions (mostly from the 31st Century): *'Cyborg Enslavement: 21st Century' **Sometime in the 21st Century, cyborgs enslaved humanity.Love's Labours Lost in Space *'Giant Carrot Dominion of Earth' **At one point in Earth's history, giant carrots ruled the Earth.Future Stock *'Unnamed "Alien" Species' Invasion: Late 30th Century' **The unnamed invading species forces all of the most intelligent members of Earth to mate continuously.When Aliens Attack *'First Omicronian Invasion: 3000' **A Omicronian invasion fleet defeats Earth and demand to see the 1999 season finale of Single Female Lawyer. *'Second Omicronian Invasion: 3001' **The Omicronian forces return to stop the Earth based Fishy Joe's from selling Popplers, which are actually omicronian young, they initally demand to eat one human for each poppler they had eaten but settle for an orangutan and a hippy.The Problem with Popplers *'The Brain Spawn Invasion: 3002' **The Brain Spawn arrive at Earth (after wiping out the Space Rome civilization, Don Martin 3, and Tweenis 12), but were driven away by Philip J. Fry due to his lack of a delta brain wave.The Day the Earth Stood Stupid *'The Harlem Globetrotter Invasion: 3002' **Delegates from the Globetrotter Planet arrived on Earth demanding to play them in a game of Basketball.Time Keeps on Slippin' *'Nintenduu 64 Invasion: 3003' (alternate reality) **In an alternate reality where "life was more like video games," invaders from Nintenduu 64 and Omicron Percei 8 take over the planet and demand all of Earth's quarters so that they could do their laundry.Anthology of Interest II *'Decapodian Invasion: 3003' **After the decision of Earth v. Zoidberg, Decapod 10 declares war on Earth. After forcing Earth to submit, the Decapodians left the Mobile Oppression Palace. The occupation of Earth ended when Zoidberg destroyed the mobile oppresion palace.A Taste of Freedom *'Earth is Scammed out of Earth by the Nudist Scammers: 3007' **Starting with the Planet Express delivery company, the Nudist Alien Scammers steadily took control of all Earth's infrastructure and ultimately evicted all of Earth's population. But Earthlings eventually dislodged the scammers from their thrones by the end of the year.Bender's Big Score Environmental Disasters Big Ball of Garbage, 3000 In 2052, New York City launched a Giant Ball of Garbage into space to get rid of decades of accumulated rubbish, but 948 years later the garbage ball returned and nearly crashed back into Earth. Catastrophe was avoided when New New York created a similar ball of garbage that was shot into the old one, thus pushing the giant piece of garbage into the sun. The new ball of garbage will return some day, but that's someone else's problem.A Big Piece of Garbage Robotic Global Warming Earth dealt with Global Warming but was forced to deal with the issue in 2063 when they began dropping a large cube of ice into the ocean to cool the planet. But as the years went by, the ice cube needed to turn back the heat became larger and larger, especially after 2928 when Mom's Friendly Robot Company began producing the first modern robot. Global warming spiraled out of control due to the deplorable fuel efficiency of this line of robots and their successors. This came to a head in 3003, when the ice in Halley's Comet ran out and Earth was forced to deal with their environmentally-apathetic polluting lifestyles. Or they might have had to, if not for the brilliant mind of Hubert J. Farnsworth who deduced that if every robot on Earth (who all happened to be conveniently concentrated in the remote Galápagos Islands) vented their exhaust strait up, Earth would be pushed away from the sun, thereby cooling the planet.Crimes of the Hot Current Earth Geography Major Regions of Earth 'Egypt' *Giza, home to the Great Pyramids and (formerly) the Great Sphinx 'France' *Paris, traditional capital of France, home to Pazuzu Comments: home to the French, whose language is considered to have gone extinct. 'Italy' *Pisa- location of the famous Leaning Tower of Pisa 'Japan' *Kyoto - location of scientific convention on Global Warming. *Tokyo- another major city located in Japan. 'The Robo-Hungarian Empire' * Thermostadt- home to Bender's late uncle Vladimir The Robo-Hungarian Empire is considered to be a robotic empire that started in the region of Europe known as Hungry. 'United States of America' *Washington, D.C.- the Capital of Earth. *New New York- location of Planet Express building and setting for most places in the series. *New New Jersey- location of Robot Hell and DOOP Headquarters. *Los Angeles- major urban center on the West Coast *Mexico- heartland of the United States *Milwaukee- the most romantic city on Earth, birthplace of beer goggles. 'Atlanta' *The lost city of Atlanta, resurfaced after disappearing into the Atlantic Ocean. ---- Other Nations *Robonia: a country actually made up by Bender *Sweden: home of the Nobel Prize ceremony *Cyberia: a nation of robots (possibly a parady of Siberia) *Devil's Island- nation of convicts. *Nation of Joe- self explanitory. *The Republic of French Sterotypes- no one likes them. Earthican Extra-Terrestrial Holdings Intergalactic Stock Exchange This orbiting facility is the main facility of intergalactic trade. Halley's Comet The ice that comprises Halley's Comet was used to help cool the Earth and combat global warming, but was seized by enemies of Earth, prompting Earthicans to fight for the control of the comet. But in 3003 the comet's ice reserves were exhausted. The Moon Although Earthicans first went to the moon in 1969, they seemed to forget the incident and invented instead a new version of the moon landing, involving whalers on the moon and gophers. In the 31st century, the main structure is Luna Park, a theme park, and isolated hydroponic farming communities. Mars The Wongs, an influential Earthican family fooled the natives of Mars out of their land for a bead (actually a gigantic diamond), and over the next few decades Mars was terraformed and populated. The Hubble Space Telescope Until it was destroyed by DOOP forces under Zapp Brannigan during an Omicronian invasion in 3000, the Hubble Space Telescope was used to study the universe by scientists on Earth. Appearances Sources Category:Planets